Slave of Love
by Lilihammer56
Summary: Août 1860, Kol Mikaelson est de retour dans sa ville natale de Mystic Falls après cinq années d'absence. Il a le déplaisir de rencontrer, Katherine l'épouse de son frère, Elijah. Kol retrouve aussi son amie Bonnie ! A l'époque ou la différence de couleur est un obstacle à l'amour, à un an de la guerre de Sécession pourront-ils vivre leur amour ? #Kennett
1. Le Retour de l'Enfant Prodigue

**Coucou tout le monde. Alors voilà, cette nuit, je n'arrivais pas à dormir à cause de cette chaleur et j'ai été prise d'une frénésie d'écriture. J'ai donc pondu mon premier Kennett cette nuit!**

**Dans cette histoire, tous les personnages sont humains et vivent à Mystic Falls en 1860, juste avant la guerre de Sécession. Je suis une amoureuse de cette période de l'histoire des USA ainsi que d'Abraham Lincoln. Je voulais vous faire partager cette passion au travers de mes personnages préférés de TVD et TO. J'espère que cette story vous plaira.**

**Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

**LE RETOUR DE L'ENFANT PRODIGUE**

_4 août 1860, _

_Kol Mikaelson, tout juste sorti de l'université de droit d'Harvard était de retour chez lui en Virginie, dans sa belle ville de Mystic Falls. La calèche avançait cahotant à chaque nid de poule sur la route poussiéreuse. Cinq ans qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds et pourtant rien n'avaient changé. Les maisons de briques rouges s'élevaient haut dans le ciel imposant le respect à quiconque voudraient franchir le seuil de leurs portes blanches. Les drapeaux confédérés volaient aux vents le faisant frissonner malgré la chaleur caniculaire. Les pelouses étaient brulées par les températures estivales et les rues de la ville, si bondées en tant normale, étaient totalement vide de gens. La calèche emprunta enfin le chemin qui le mènerait chez lui, auprès des siens. Il y retrouverait ses deux frères, Elijah et Klaus ainsi que sa petite sœur Rebekah. Kol avait hâte de les retrouver et de rencontrer enfin sa belle-sœur, Katherine, que son frère, Elijah, avait épousé un an auparavant. Kol n'avait pas pu être présent, en effet le jeune homme était en plein partiel et ne pouvait donc pas participer aux festivités. Elijah et Katherine l'avaient très bien compris et ne lui en tenaient pas rigueur mais Kol lui s'en voulait terriblement._

_La calèche avançait encore le long de l'interminable chemin bordé d'arbres centenaires. Kol trépignait d'impatience de retrouver sa famille. Enfin, l'immense bâtisse apparut dans son champ de vision quand il passa pour la énième fois la tête par la vitre ouverte. Kol plissa des yeux éblouit par le soleil de midi. Elle était là, se tenant fièrement, construite en forme de U, l'attendant comme une mère attendrait son enfant, les bras ouverts. La calèche se stoppa devant la grande porte. Kol mit pied à terre en sautant directement, salua les personnes présentent d'un bref signe de tête, tout en soulevant son couvre-chef vers les dames assises à l'intérieur de la voiture. Kol se retourna faisant face à la maison quand il sentit une personne se ruer contre lui avec force et enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille. Kol baissa les yeux pour constater qui le tenait ainsi, bien qu'il en ait une vague idée. Il vit alors une tête blonde posée contre son torse. Il serra sa sœur contre lui, avant de la prendre par la taille et la soulever comme si elle était encore une petite fille. Rebekah ria avec vigueur et passa ses bras autour du cou de son grand frère avant qu'il ne la repose sur le sol._

_**Chère petite-sœur, comme tu as grandi ?** S'étonna-t-il en la regardant avec intensité._

_La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle n'avait que 12 ans, mesurait 1,55m tout au plus mais après cinq ans d'absence, Kol retrouvait une femme._

_**Mon cher frère, tu n'as pas beaucoup changé pour quelqu'un qui a été absent pendant cinq années… Quoique, je crois déceler quelques rides autour de tes yeux**. Rétorqua-t-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil._

_**Kol ! Ravie de te revoir enfin parmi nous !** S'exclama Klaus tout en descendant les marches du perron pour venir à la rencontre de son petit frère._

_**Tiens l'horrible ogre est sorti de sa tanière.** Plaisanta Rebekah. Kol se retint de rire._

_**Je t'ai entendu, petite sœur !** Lui fit remarquer Klaus._

_**Je suis ravie que tes oreilles fonctionnent aussi bien, Niklaus.** Continua Rebekah sur le même ton joyeux, tout en s'approchant de Klaus pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. **Comme on dit, qui aime bien, châtie bien !** Dit-elle souriante avant de courir vers la maison._

_Kol ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que rien n'avait changé entre ces deux-là. Bien avant qu'il parte, Rebekah était toujours fourrée avec Klaus dans son atelier, à dessiner ou jouer pendant que lui peignait pour le plus grand désarroi de leur mère qui s'inquiétait de ne jamais le voir marié. __Klaus soupira et invita Kol à entrer. Ce-dernier se hâta de prendre ses bagages pour les mener à l'intérieur. Il s'arrêta dans son mouvement en surprenant le regard inquisiteur de son frère sur lui. Pendant cinq années, Kol n'avait entendu parler que d'abolition de l'esclavage et soutenait activement la campagne du candidat Abraham Lincoln ! Hors là, il avait complètement oublié qu'il était en Virginie et que cet Etat restait encré dans son histoire, aussi répugnante soit-elle ! Kol laissa ses bagages à un jeune nègre qui les emporta à l'intérieur, un nœud au fond de la gorge. Les deux frères pénétrèrent dans la demeure et y retrouvèrent Rebekah, assise dans le salon, avec Elijah et une jeune femme brune d'une grande beauté._

_**Kol ! Je suis ravie de te voir enfin de retour à la maison.** Se réjouit Elijah._

_**Merci, je suis ravie d'être ici moi aussi.** Répondit Kol en serrant son frère dans ses bras._

_**As-tu fais bon voyage ?** L'interrogea Elijah._

_**La chaleur a rendu ce voyage difficile mais mis à part cet inconvénient, le voyage s'est plutôt bien passé.** Expliqua-t-il._

_**Asseyez-vous dont mon cher frère, après un voyage éprouvant quoi de mieux que retrouver son foyer ?** L'invita la jolie brune, au teint mat et aux grands yeux couleurs noisettes._

_**Katherine, je présume ?** Hésita Kol._

_**Tout à fait ! Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer, mon cher. J'attendais ce jour avec impatience.** Déclara Katherine._

_**Tout le plaisir est pour moi.** Dit-il en lui baisant la main._

_La famille Mikaelson s'assit dans le salon pour parler des dernières nouvelles de Boston. Katherine semblait beaucoup s'intéresser aux mondanités et très peu à la politique contrairement à Elijah qui posait beaucoup de questions sur les candidats à la Présidence. Kol préféra taire son appartenance au parti Républicain. Il ne savait pas comment pourrait réagir les membres de sa famille. Ils avaient toujours vécu, ici sur ces Terres, dans l'Etat de Virginie et avaient toujours eu des esclaves travaillant à leur service. Contrairement à d'autres riches propriétaires Terriens, la famille Mikaelson était sans nul doute la plus respectueuse de ses ouvriers mais la question de l'abolition de l'esclavage était encore un sujet tabou dans ses contrées._

_**Kol, vous devez être assoiffé après un si long voyage et nous n'avons pas la décence de vous proposer un rafraîchissement.** Se désola Katherine._

_**Ne vous en voulez pas chère sœur, cela n'est rien.** La rassura Kol._

_**Je vais faire venir Sheila avec de la citronnade.** Déclara Katherine._

_Elle héla la servante qui vint avec la citronnade, connaissant parfaitement les habitudes de la maison. Kol se leva à son entrée dans la pièce contrairement à ses frères qui restèrent de marbre à l'arrivée de la vielle négresse. Kol s'approcha d'elle, lui prit la carafe de citronnade, qu'il posa sur la petite table du salon, avant d'attraper la femme dans ses bras._

_**Sheila ! Je suis tellement ravie de te revoir.** Se réjouit-il._

_La femme tremblait de tous ses membres, une larme perla sur ses joues ridées. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras. Elle connaissait Kol depuis sa naissance et avait même assisté à sa venue au monde, en aidant sa Maîtresse Esther Mikaelson à accoucher. Le revoir dans cette maison, après cinq ans d'absence la comblait de bonheur. Kol aimait cette femme, elle s'était occupée de lui, lui avait fait des gâteaux, racontés des histoires sur ses ancêtres… Elle avait été une mère pour chacun d'eux à la mort de leur vraie mère. Leur père Mikael n'avait jamais pu s'en remettre et s'était laissé mourir. A peine quatre mois après la disparition d'Esther Mikaelson, il mourait léguant tous ses biens à son fils aîné Elijah. Kol desserra son étreinte, il prit les mains ridées et sèches de la vielle femme et la contempla avec les yeux d'un enfant._

_**Je suis ravie de vous revoir, Monsieur Kol !** Se réjouit la vielle femme._

_**Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, tu m'as manqué !** S'exclama Kol en s'apprêtant à serrer à nouveau la vielle femme dans ses bras._

_**Hum… Hum…** Toussota Katherine. **Pardonnez-moi d'interrompre ces touchantes retrouvailles mais que fait-elle ici ?** Demanda Katherine à Sheila en pointant un doigt accusateur vers une jeune négresse restée en retrait, la tête baissée sur ses chaussures et les mains croisées sur son tablier blanc._

_**Pardonnez-moi, Madame.** S'excusa Sheila en se tournant vers Katherine, la tête baissée, en signe de soumission. **Il s'agit de ma petite fille, Bonnie. Elle a dix-sept ans maintenant et j'ai jugé bon qu'elle puisse venir m'aidé à la maison.**_

_**J'aurais aimé être prévenu, Sheila.** Se fâcha Katherine. **Je n'aime pas être prise au dépourvue, surtout devant mes invités.**_

_« Invité ? »_

_Se dit Kol !_

_« Je suis né dans cette maison, j'y ai grandi… Je suis moins invité qu'elle dans cette demeure. »_

_Kol fronça les sourcils vers Katherine. Elle surprit son regard posé sur elle. La jeune femme lissa le pli de sa robe, gênée puis s'approcha de Bonnie._

**_Tu lui donneras des vêtements pour travailler à l'intérieur. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit vêtue comme si elle allait travailler aux champs dans MA maison. _**_Déclara katherine._

_**Bien, Madame !** Acquiesça la vieille négresse._

_Sheila regarda Kol une dernière fois avant de sortir du petit salon, sa petite fille sur ses talons. Kol les suivit dans le couloir._

_**Bonnie ?** Demanda-t-il incrédule en la découvrant à nouveau depuis ses cinq années d'absence._

_**Monsieur ?** L'interrogea-t-elle comme si elle attendait qu'il lui donne un ordre._

_**Je t'en prie, pas de « Monsieur » entre nous ! Tu es la meilleure amie de ma sœur. Vous passiez vos journées ensemble, à peindre dans la chambre de Klaus ou à jouer à cache-cache avec Elijah. Combien de fois t'ai-je promené sur mes épaules en allant voir les plantations ?** Elle sourit timidement au jeune homme._

_**Je suis ravie de vous revoir, Monsi…, Kol !** Déclara la jeune femme avant de se retourner et de rejoindre sa grand-mère._

_Kol ne put détacher son regard de la jeune femme. Elle semblait effrayé mais pas par lui. Que pouvait-elle bien craindre ? Ou qui ? Le jeune homme avait eu beaucoup de difficultés à la reconnaître. Quand il avait quitté Mystic Falls pour Boston, elle était une petite fille amoureuse de lui, qui l'avait demandé en mariage un jour d'orage sous une pluie battante. Kol avait toujours eu une préférence pour Bonnie. Elle était la petite fille de Sheila et passait ses journées à la maison. Il l'avait vu grandir et la considérait comme sa petite sœur. Il se rappela le jour de son départ, Bonnie courait derrière la calèche main dans la main avec Rebekah pour lui dire au revoir. De retour après cinq année d'absence, Bonnie était devenue une magnifique jeune femme en fleure. Katherine le rejoignit dans le couloir et regarda la jeune négresse se retourner vers Kol. Tous deux échangèrent un regard chaleureux. Kol sentit une décharge se propager dans tout son corps, du haut de son crane jusqu'au bout de ses orteils. Son cœur palpitait fort dans sa poitrine. Bonnie lui sourit avant de découvrir, Katherine, elle tourna alors vers la cuisine sans échanger un autre regard vers Kol._

_Le jeune homme se tourna vers Katherine, il sursauta en la découvrant près de lui, de toute évidence, il ne l'avait pas entendu venir._

_**Un souci avec cette servante ?** L'interrogea-t-elle._

_**Bonnie ?... Non, non pas du tout ! Je voulais juste lui parler, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu ce n'était encore qu'une enfant !** Expliqua-t-il._

_**Vous semblez proche des esclaves ?** Lui demanda-t-elle sans pouvoir cacher une grimace de dégoût._

_**En effet, ils se sont tous occupés de nous à la mort de nos parents !** Déclara-t-il froidement. **Veuillez m'excuser, je voudrais aller prendre un bain et me relaxer avant le dîner.**_

_**Oui, bien-sûr, je vais vous faire préparer un bain.** Déclara-t-elle avec empressement comme pour se faire pardonner de sa maladresse._

_**Pas la peine !** Rétorqua Kol.** Je vais faire ce que je faisais étant enfant !**_

_**Ah bon ?** S'enquit-elle._

_Mais elle n'obtenue aucune réponse à sa question. Kol se dirigea à grande enjambées vers la porte de derrière. Pourtant, il stoppa son pas, se retourna et la regarda droit dans les yeux._

_**Katherine n'oubliez jamais que les « esclaves », comme vous dites, sont des êtres humains à part entière comme vous et moi !** Déclara-t-il en lui jetant son regard le plus hautain._

_Sur ces derniers mots, il sortit de la maison et suivit le sentier qui serpentait vers la forêt. Sa famille en possédait une partie et pouvait jouir de ses arbres l'hiver. L'autre partie appartenait à la famille Salvatore qui l'utilisait pour la vente et s'enrichirent ! Kol longea la forêt et découvrit le petit étang dans lequel, il aimait barboter étant enfant. Le jeune homme vérifia que personne ne l'observait, se déshabilla et plongea tête la première dans l'eau. Kol nagea sur quelques mètres avant de s'allonger sur le dos pour faire la planche. Le jeune homme savourait son retour avec un certain goût amer. Il n'appréciait pas du tout que la femme de son frère dirige la maison de ses parents ainsi. Sa mère n'aimerait pas la voir traiter leurs ouvrier, leurs amis, leurs familles ainsi car oui, Sheila et Bonnie faisaient parties de la famille !_

_De son côté, Bonnie lavait la vaisselle que sa grand-mère avait utilisé pour préparer le dîner. Les pensées de la jeune femme allaient vers Kol. Cela faisait cinq années qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et il était toujours aussi beau. Il était resté exactement comme dans ses pensées, élancé, le visage angélique, un sourire qui illuminait son visage, ses yeux perçants… Petite, Bonnie lui avait demandé de l'épouser sous la pluie battante d'un orage d'été, il avait pris cela comme le béguin d'une petite fille amoureuse du frère de sa meilleure amie. Tout ce temps, la jeune femme avait pensé que ça n'était que ça et qu'il reviendrait à la demeure avec sa fiancée de la ville et pas qu'il reviendrait seul lui rappelant tous leurs bons souvenirs. Bonnie ne devait pas tomber amoureuse de lui. Elle avait rencontré quelqu'un, une personne bien, un homme de son rang à elle, un esclave aussi travaillant pour les Mikaelson, Jamie. Il était travailleur et courageux, fort et solide comme toutes les femmes en rêve. Bonnie entendit une porte claquer et aperçue Kol marchant vers la forêt d'un pas décidé. Il retira sa veste de costume et la jeta sur son épaule. La jeune femme savait exactement où il allait. Kol retrouvait ses anciennes habitudes. Il allait se baigner dans l'étang comme il le faisait autre fois. Bonnie sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, elle se rappela qu'elle allait le voir se baigner. Il était le seul homme qu'elle avait vu nu._

_**Bonnie !** Répéta sa grand-mère un peu plus fort._

_**Oui ?** L'interrogea-t-elle._

_**Evite d'être dans la lune comme ça ! Madame Katherine déteste ça !** Déclara Sheila un sourire aux lèvres.** Tu es contente de l'avoir revue ?**_

_**Qui ?** Demanda Bonnie qui ne voulait pas avouer à sa grand-mère que le retour de Kol lui chavirait le cœur._

_**Tu sais très bien de qui je parle ! Tu es ailleurs depuis que je t'ai annoncé son retour.** Dit Sheila faisant mine de la disputer. Bonnie ne sut quoi répondre, sa grand-mère avait lu en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle baissa la tête vers sa vaisselle. Sheila s'approcha et souleva le seau d'eau vide. **Va à l'étang chercher de l'eau !**_

_Bonnie regarda sa grand-mère avec des yeux ronds mais Sheila ne s'en aperçut pas. Savait-elle qu'il s'y était dirigé ou non ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas le savoir, jamais sa grand-mère ne lui imposerait une telle chose mais comment pourrait-elle lui dire qu'il était parti se baigner sans lui révéler que c'était une de ses habitudes et qu'elle allait l'y voir étant petite ? Bonnie prit le seau tout en priant que Kol est fini et soit vêtu…_

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Avez-vous aimé ou non? Si non, pourquoi? J'aime bien tout savoir pour améliorer l'histoire ou l'arrêter totalement.**

**Faites moi part de vos ressentis, suggestions ou autres par une review. Merci d'avance. Gros bisous.**

* * *

**Je commence ma fiction "Si Tout Recommençait" ce-soir pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre après ce final, un peu sanglant!**


	2. Le Temps n'étanche pas les Sentiments

**Panthre :**** Tu le sais déjà, j'adore ta review. Et le compliment qui disait que c'était fluide. Dire que mon écriture est fluide est le plus beau compliment que l'on peut me faire car c'est ce que je chercher. Je déteste lire une histoire ou l'écriture n'est pas fluide. Ma prochaine étape dans mon évolution faire que mon écriture soir fluide et rythmé à la manière de J.K. Rowling ! Encore merci. Bisous !**

**Jenifael09 :**** Il est vrai que le concept de l'esclavage est très dur et très dérangeant mais c'est ma manière de rendre hommage à un grand homme, qu'était Abrahm Lincoln. Je comprends donc très bien ton point de vue et je suis très touchée que tu es pris le temps de lire ce début de fiction, en espérant que tu liras la suite ! Bisous**

**Lolochou :**** Comment dire, j'adore ton enthousiasme ! Oui, j'aime les bons de 5 ans lol. Je trouve que c'est un bon chiffre. Il se passe assez de chose pour qu'il y ait des changements mais à la fois pas trop non plus. En ce qui concerne, Kath, tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas l'aimer dans cette fiction ! Bisous !**

**Audrey :**** Toujours fidèle au poste ! Merci de suivre toutes mes fictions ! Une vraie fan ) J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite. Bisous.**

**Ludi ! Ah ma Ludi :**** Trop, trop contente que tu ais laissé une review. Je sais que tu ne commentes jamais alors je suis très touchée. Que l'histoire te plaise autant me laisse sans voix. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Et merci pour le « tout ce que tu écris c'est merveilleux! » ça m'a mis les larmes aux yeux ! Bisous ma belle !**

**Mimi624 :**** Désolée pour l'attente. J'avais la barre très haute avec mon premier chapitre. C'est la première fois que je suis pleinement satisfaite par ce que j'écris donc j'ai voulu prendre mon temps pour que ce chapitre soit à la hauteur de mes attentes et surtout de vos espérances. J'espère que ça te plaira. Bisous !**

**Une Lectrice :**** Je n'ai pas tout compris ta review, disons que ma déduction et ma super Chupachupss m'ont aidé à comprendre. Je ne suis pas très douée en abréviation et je débute sur le site donc je ne connais pas tout encore. Sinon, j'espère que ça va te plaire et que ça ne sera pas trop mielleux ou rose bonbon ou encore mélodramatique à ton goût et que ce chapitre te donnera envie de lire la suite des aventures de Bonnie et Kol ! Bisous !**

**Welcominmydream :**** Déjà, j'adore ton pseudo, c'est réellement bien trouvé. Ensuite merci pour ta si touchante review. J'étais super contente. Encore merci et bisous !**

**MaraudeurSkull267 :**** J'étais MDR quand j'ai vu que tu fuyais les fictions « all human » mais que tu ais prit le temps de lire la mienne malgré ça, m'a fait chaud au cœur ! Et oui que d'inspiration la nuit. Ca n'arrête pas chez moi^^ Déjà une autre fiction dans la tête pour le Klaroline mais je vais la garder enfermer dans mon cerveau car 4 fictions en même temps, je n'arriverais pas à gérer ! Gros bisous !**

**Johanne :**** Ravie que cette idée te plaise et j'espère que ça sera toujours le cas avec ce nouveau chapitre.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**LE TEMPS N'ETANCHE PAS LES SENTIMENTS**

_Bonnie sortit de l'immense demeure Mikaelson, porta sa main à son visage comme une visière pour se protéger du soleil, tout en tenant dans l'autre son seau vide. Elle descendit les quelques marches qui la séparait du sol craquelé par la sécheresse de cet été caniculaire et s'avança vers le chemin qui longeait la forêt en direction de l'étang. Le long de la piste poussiéreuse, la jeune femme pouvait aisément constater la dureté du travail des esclaves des champs. La cadence de leur dur labeur était diminuée par la chaleur. La sueur coulait le long de leurs corps meurtris mais aucun d'eux ne se plaignaient. Bonnie ralentit son pas mesurant sa chance, sans sa grand-mère, elle aussi serait dans les champs malgré ces températures plus qu'élevés. Hors Sheila lui trouva un travail dans la demeure de leurs propriétaires. Bonnie se retrouvait donc au service de leur maître, au plus près de cette famille qui les traitait avec bien plus de respect et de considération que la plupart des Sudistes._

_La jeune femme continua sa route jusqu'à l'entrée d'une petite clairière. Elle hésita quelques instants à s'y engouffrer. Elle le savait, il s'y trouvait, barbotant comme il le faisait autrefois quand il vivait encore là. Bonnie inspira profondément et pénétra dans la trouée. Caché aux yeux du monde, l'étang s'étirait sur plusieurs mètres, bordé d'ifs, de saules pleureurs et d'iris d'eau. Elle s'avança à pas mesuré ne voulant pas déranger la quiétude des lieux et le repos de Kol. Bonnie marcha en direction de l'étang et s'approcha au plus près du rebord. Elle descendit la petite pente juste au bord de l'étendue d'eau, releva sa jupe pour ne pas marcher dessus et la salir. La jeune femme plongea son seau et attendit quelques secondes qu'il se remplisse. Une fois plein, elle se redressa et commença à remonter la berge, sa jupe dans une main et le seau dans l'autre._

_**Bonnie ?** S'étonna Kol._

_Elle stoppa sa progression et déglutit bruyamment. La jeune femme ne le voyant pas, espérait qu'il soit déjà partit, mais elle s'était lourdement trompée. Kol se trouvait bel et bien dans l'étang et juste derrière elle. Bonnie se retourna brutalement troublée pas sa présence, ses pieds glissèrent, l'entraînant dans l'eau. La jeune femme paniqua, elle ne savait pas nager. Elle se débattit avec force, gênée par sa longue jupe. Une main ferme s'enroula autour de son bras et l'aida à remonter à la surface. Bonnie prit une grande goulée d'air en émergeant. Kol se tenait à ses côtés, inquiet, attendant qu'elle ait retrouvé ses esprits. La jeune femme réussit tant bien que mal à se remettre debout, se tenant au bras qui lui était offert. Elle repoussa d'un geste vif ses cheveux collant dans son dos. Bonnie le remercia d'un sourire ne sachant quoi lui dire. Kol se trouvait à quelques centimètres d'elle, son corps nu n'étant en rien caché par l'eau. La jeune femme détourna le regard à sa vue. Elle tentait vainement de remettre ses idées en place mais elle sentait ses yeux posé sur elle. Bonnie le savait, Kol continuerait de la dévisager tant qu'elle n'aurait pas prononcé un mot. Malgré la crainte que sa voix parte dans les aigues et que son attitude laisse deviner son attirance pour cet homme, elle se décida à le regarder. Ses sourcils relevés trahissaient sa surprise mais son sourire en coin démontrait son amusement de la situation. Bonnie s'emporta aussitôt à la vue de sa mine moqueuse._

_**Je vois que ça vous amuse de me voir aussi ridicule, Monsieur Kol !** Déclara-t-elle d'un ton sec._

_Surpris, le jeune homme eut un léger mouvement de recul, permettant à la jeune femme de récupérer son seau, de le remplir à nouveau et de s'avancer vers la berge. Elle tenta de le poser sur le rebord sans le renverser mais elle était bien trop petite et toute l'eau lui retomba sur la tête. Bonnie resta quelques secondes interdite, le souffle coupé. Elle reprit ses esprits en entendant le rire de Kol. Son rire doux et communicatif étira les lèvres de la jeune femme mais elle se rembrunit en le voyant s'approcher d'elle. Il prit le seau, le remplit et le posa sans difficulté sur le rebord de l'étang._

_**Merci !** Dit-elle._

_Elle se dirigea vers le guet pour sortir de l'eau mais trébucha à de nombreuses reprises. Kol riait toujours de la voir se débattre avec tant d'ardeur. Elle le regarda noir mais ne pipa mot et continua sa route tant bien que mal. Elle marchait péniblement, Kol barbotant toujours, se délectant du spectacle que la jeune femme lui offrait. Il ne pouvait le nier, Bonnie était devenue une vraie femme aux courbes voluptueuses. Sa robe trempée moulait son corps parfait ne laissant que peu de place à l'imagination. Un léger picotement chatouilla les entrailles du jeune homme à mesure qu'il la détaillait. Les yeux dans le vague, perdu dans ses pensées sans retenues, il s'entendit appelé. Kol revint brusquement à la réalité et observa d'un autre œil la jeune femme. Elle semblait paniquée, ses yeux larmoyants trahissaient son inquiétude. En quelques brasses, Kol se tenait à ses côtés._

_**Que t'arrive-t-il ?** L'interrogea-t-il anxieux._

_**Ma jambe, elle est coincée !** Expliqua-t-elle en s'agitant._

_**Calme-toi ! Je vais regarder ça.** La rassura-t-il._

_Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration et plongea. Fort heureusement, l'eau claire lui permit d'avoir une bonne représentation de la situation. La cheville de la jeune femme était maintenue entre deux branches d'arbres posées au fond de l'étang. Il remonta prendre une grande inspiration puis replongea à nouveau pour, cette fois, la libérer de ses liens aquatiques. Une fois délivré, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas s'appuyer sur sa jambe. Kol examina attentivement sa cheville, sa peau était lacérée et sanguinolente._

_**Je vais t'aider à sortir de l'eau. Il ne faut pas qu'une infection s'installe.** Déclara le jeune homme en l'entrainant vers le guet._

_Il l'aida à sortir de l'eau et la suivit. Bonnie se couvrit les yeux, gênée par la nudité de son maître. Kol se vêtit rapidement de son pantalon et s'employa à la remettre sur ses jambes. Bonnie tenta de tenir debout mais la douleur lui arracha une plainte. Elle espérait qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu mais à sa mine contrariée, elle dût se rendre à l'évidence que Kol l'avait entendu. Le jeune homme passa alors un bras derrière les genoux de la jeune femme et l'autre aux creux de ses reins. Bonnie frémit lorsqu'il la souleva de terre. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son coup et se laissa ainsi porté sur le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté un peu plus tôt. Lorsqu'ils passèrent la petite arche de feuille d'arbre, seul passage pour entrer et sortir de la clairière, le seau de Bonnie se rappela à son bon souvenir._

_**Oh non ! J'ai oublié mon seau !** Lui fit-elle remarquer._

_**Bonnie. Tu ne peux pas marcher et je ne peux pas te porter et ramener le seau en même temps.** Déclara-t-il._

_**Je sais bien mais ma grand-mère en a besoin pour laver la vaisselle.** Expliqua-t-elle._

_**Je te ramène à la maison et je reviendrais chercher le seau, d'accord ?** L'interrogea-t-il._

_**Oh non ! Ce n'est pas à vous de faire ça !** Dit-elle embêtée._

_Kol la dévisageait d'un air qui la défiait de ne pas insister d'avantage. Bonnie se tut et se laissa transporter. Tous deux longèrent les cultures devant des travailleurs médusés par l'attention de Kol envers Bonnie ! La jeune femme blottit tout contre le torse de son maître pouvait à sa guise détailler le visage de cet homme qui la portait. Sa frimousse angélique inspirait la confiance et la sérénité, son regard noisette lui donnait un air doux et malgré tout tenace. Bonnie se rappelait que Kol avait toujours été d'un naturel entêté, quand il était sûr de lui rien n'y personne ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis. C'était son tempérament obstiné qui séduisit Bonnie. Son physique avantageux ne la laissait pas non plus indifférence avec sa silhouette élancée, ses épaules carrés et sa taille fine. Perdu dans ses pensées, la jeune femme ne s'aperçut pas aussitôt qu'ils se trouvaient dans la demeure des Mikaelson. Sa grand-mère les suivaient jusqu'au petit salon où Kol déposa avec douceur, Bonnie, sur l'un des fauteuils. La jeune femme reprit petit à petit le fils de ses idées et constata avec horreur l'état de sa cheville. Sheila l'examinait attentivement, pinça des lèvres contrariée. En effet, la cheville de la jeune femme gonflait a vu d'œil et les plaies commençaient déjà à suinter. Sheila se leva, posa ses mains sur ses hanches, les sourcils froncés, elle réfléchissait._

_**Il faut que je nettoie la plaie mais je n'ai pas fini mon travail et je vais devoir faire celui de Bonnie en plus d'ici à ce-soir !** Déclara-t-elle._

_**Je peux peut-être t'aider ?** Se proposa Kol._

_**C'est très gentil mais vous n'allez pas faire le travail d'une femme.** Rectifia la grand-mère de Bonnie._

_**Sheila…** Soupira-t-il._

_**Il me faut de l'eau pour la vaisselle et pour nettoyer la plaie !** Déclara-t-elle souriante coupant cours aux idées farfelues de Kol._

_**Je vais aller t'en chercher !** Déclara-t-il._

_**Attendez tous les deux !** Dit soudain Bonnie restée silencieuse, jusque-là. Ils se retournèrent et la détaillèrent attendant la suite. **Vous n'allez pas me laisser ici ? Je veux dire, je ne peux pas rester ici, assise sur le fauteuil de Madame Katherine alors que mes vêtements sont trempés.**_

_**Elle a raison !** S'exclama Sheila._

_**Je peux te porter jusqu'à chez toi.** Lui proposa Kol._

_Sheila et Kol regardèrent Bonnie attendant son verdict. La jeune femme se sentait gênée mais elle ne pouvait pas rester sur le fauteuil de sa maîtresse, ruinant au passage le tissus qui l'en couvrait. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, aussitôt Kol se précipita pour la soulever avec douceur. Bonnie enroula ses bras autour de son coup, souriant au jeune homme lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Il lui répondit par un clin d'œil et l'entraîna jusqu'à l'extérieur. Sheila ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'ils allaient enfin retrouver la normalité de leur vie._

_Kol, portant Bonnie dans ses bras comme le bien le plus précieux, traversa la grande cours. Il s'avança sur le chemin qui menait à l'étang mais au lieu de continuer tout droit, il tourna à sa gauche avant les cultures. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la direction pour se rendre à la petite maison de Sheila et Bonnie. Il empruntait le chemin régulièrement avec sa sœur par le passé._

_**Tu te rappelles quand tu as marché dans les centres encore chaudes de la grande cheminé de la salle de réception ?** L'interrogea-t-il._

_Bonnie s'en rappelait très bien ! La famille Mikaelson avait donné un immense bal, toute la bonne société de Mystic Falls y avait été conviée. A la fin de la soirée, sa grand-mère et d'autres esclaves s'activaient à nettoyer la salle lorsque Bonnie marcha dans les cendres encore chaudes de l'immense cheminée._

_**Comment l'oublier ?** Se lamenta-t-elle en se remémorant la douleur que cette bêtise d'enfant lui avait causée._

_**Je me demande encore ce que tu avais été faire dans la cheminée ?** S'étonnait-Kol_

_**J'avais vu un oiseau et je l'ai suivi. Je n'ai pas réfléchit.** Avoua-t-elle embarrassée par la suite des événements que, cette erreur avait occasionné… **Vous m'avez portée tous les jours qui ont suivi.**_

_**Je te promenais sur mon dos, mes épaules, partout où je me rendais et où se trouvait Rebekah.**_

_Bonnie éclata de rire à l'évocation de toutes leurs sorties. La jeune femme posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Kol, respirant son doux parfum. Le jeune homme se stoppa net, surprit par la tendresse de Bonnie. Elle redressa son visage vers le sien, les yeux froncés ne comprenant pas se changement de rythme. Kol déglutit avec difficulté tout en faisant mine de réfléchir._

_**Euh… Je ne me rappelle plus où se situe exactement votre maison.** Déclara-t-il._

_Bonnie n'était pourtant pas dupe. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur et elle le savait. La jeune femme comprit, elle troublait Kol mais se demandait bien comment et pourquoi ? Elle lui indiqua alors la direction à prendre pour se rendre chez elle. Kol parvint à se convaincre que c'était l'œuvre de la douleur et de la fatigue qui avait poussée, Bonnie, à agir de la sorte. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la petite maison, Kol eut beaucoup de mal à la reconnaître. Dans ses souvenirs la maison de Sheila et Bonnie était peinte dans les tons jaunes hors là, le jaune avait tellement passé qu'il en était devenu couleur coquille d'œuf. La peinture des volets s'écaillait et aucunes fleurs n'étaient plantées à proximité de leur maison. Kol gravit les quelques marches qui le séparaient de la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit et pénétra à l'intérieur. La maison demeurait la même propre et ordonnée. Une odeur de vanille flottait à l'intérieur. Kol traversa la cuisine pour conduire Bonnie dans sa chambre. Il la déposa délicatement sur son lit puis se recula et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte._

_**Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?** L'interrogea-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux._

_**Non… Non ! Je ne crois pas. Merci !** Répondit-elle souriante._

_**N'hésite pas !** Déclara-t-il. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête._

_Kol sortit de la petite chambre que la jeune femme partageait avec sa grand-mère, une idée en tête. Il n'osa pas aborder le sujet avec Bonnie de peur de lui faire peur, aussi il tenta de la chasser sans pour autant y parvenir. Kol posa sa main sur la porte quand Bonnie l'appela avec douceur et une certaine crainte dans la voix. Le jeune homme se hâta de la rejoindre. Bonnie assise sur son lit le regardait avec désespoir._

_**Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît me donner des vêtements secs ?** L'interrogea-t-elle._

_**Bien-sûr.** Répondit-il craignant que ces dégoûtantes pensées ne se réalisent._

_Il suivit les instructions de la jeune femme, sortit jupe, jupon, chemises… Elle le remercia tout en prenant ses vêtements posés au pied du lit. Kol la salua d'un petit signe de tête tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie._

_**Kol ! Puis-je encore abusé de votre temps, s'il vous plaît ?** Demanda-t-elle gênée._

_**Bien-sûr ! De quoi as-tu besoin ?** L'interrogea-t-il ses entrailles se tordants dans tous les sens, son cœur battant à lui faire mal dans la poitrine et la respiration difficile._

_« Demande-moi un verre d'eau ! Pitié, demande-moi un verre d'eau ! »_

_Se répéta le jeune homme._

_**J'ai besoin que vous me dégrafiez ma robe. Si cela ne vous embarrasse pas ?** Demanda-t-elle n'osant pas croiser le regard de Kol._

_**Dégrafer ta robe ?... D'accord !** Répondit-il en s'avançant vers la jeune femme._

_Celle-ci parvint à lui tourner le dos. Kol commença son travail et délia les liens qui retenaient le haut de la robe. A chaque nouveau mouvement pour dénouer la robe de Bonnie, ses doigts effleuraient la peau de la jeune femme. Kol tremblait et les frissons de la jeune femme ne l'aidaient pas dans sa tâche. Il se maudissait intérieurement de se comporter comme le dernier des puceaux avec une femme de 6 ans sa cadette. Son travail terminé, Kol se recula admirant le dos de Bonnie sous ses yeux. Sa peau soyeuse l'invitait à la caresser. Il tendit une main vers ce trésor, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la jeune femme. Kol poursuit son mouvement comme s'il s'étirait puis se passa la main dans les cheveux._

_**Est-ce que ça sera tout ou Mademoiselle à encore des suppliques ?** L'interrogea-t-il avec un ton trop moqueur à son goût et de toute évidence au goût de Bonnie aussi au vue du regard noir qu'elle lui porta._

_**Non ! Merci, Monsieur pour votre obligeance.** Rétorqua-t-elle froissée._

_Kol s'en voulait d'avoir été si blessant. Il ne désirait pas lui faire du mal mais la tentation qu'il avait ressenti le dérangeait. Bonnie était comme sa petite sœur et il se dégoûtait d'avoir ce genres de pensées envers elle. La jeune femme le regardait. Kol comprit qu'il devait s'en aller, il sortit de la maison, le poids de la culpabilité sur les épaules…_

* * *

**Voilà c'était mon dernier chapitre, alors comment l'avez-vous trouvé?**

** J'espère qu'il est à la hauteur de vos attentes et que cela vous donne envie dans lire d'avantage.**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, suggestions.**

**Gros bisous**

**A bientôt.**


	3. Amour Secret

_**Réponses aux Review**_

_**Lea Michaelson :**__** Coucou merci pour ta review. Bisous.**_

_**Panthre :**__** Quoi ? Tu ne connais pas J.K. Rowling ? La maman d'Harry Potter ! Non, je rigole, tu connais Harry mais pas forcément son écrivain ! Sinon, désolée de t'avoir fait des frayeurs pareilles, c'est vrai que je me suis mal exprimée. Je ferais attention à l'avenir. Merci pour ta review, gros bisous !**_

_**TheOriginalsWithKlaus :**__** Coucou toi, merci pour ta review et oui la relation Kol/Bonnie devient de plus en plus ambiguë, ça avance tout en douceur mais ça doit coller aussi à l'époque car avouons-le dans ce temps, ils étaient quand même coincé ! Encore merci pour ta review. Gros bisous.**_

_**KlarolineMichaelson :**__** Coucou ! Ce n'est pas grave que tu n'as pas pu commenter le premier chapitre, je ne t'en veux pas, lol ! Sinon, oui ils prennent leur temps les tourtereaux mais ça renforce les liens. Merci pour ta review et gros gros bisous !**_

_**Bdbouchra :**__** Coucou, merci pour ta review et voici la suite. Bisous !**_

_**Johanne :**__** Coucou merci pour ta review et du compliment. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant. Bisous.**_

_**stelena salvator :**__** Coucou toi ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui moi aussi, je trouve que c'est la meilleure que j'ai écrite jusqu'à présent. Mais c'est toujours un gros stress quand je publie un nouveau chapitre parce que j'ai mis la barre très haute dès le premier chapitre donc j'ai toujours peur de me ramasser avec les suivants ! Merci en tout cas de me suivre et de me soutenir. Gros bisous ma belle.**_

_**Justyouandme :**__** Coucou ! Oooh merci pour tes compliments, « Fluide » le mot que je préfère pour décrire un style d'écriture ! Ça me touche vraiment. Et oui, comme je le disais plus haut, j'aime quand un couple se construit lentement et prennent le temps de se mettre ensemble. Enfin… pas trop non-plus ! Encore un grand merci. Gros bisous ! **_

_**Lolochou :**__** Coucou toi ! Euh… Je crois que tu « adores » lol ! J'espère en tout cas que tu aimeras encore après avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre. Gros bisous ma belle et merci pour ta review.**_

_**Guest :**__** Coucou et merci pour ta review mais tu sais tu n'as pas à me remercier c'est un plaisir pour moi. Gros bisous et bonne lecture.**_

_**R. Bonnie : Coucou, je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas avoir pu publier cette fiction plus tôt. Je dois t'avouer que c'est mon histoire la plus dur à écrire. Je puise vraiment au fond de moi pour la rédiger et vous la faire partager qu'un chapitre me prend énormément de temps et me met sur les rotules. Malgré ça, je prends énormément de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents. Bisous.**_

_**Mimi624 : Coucou contente que cette fiction te plaise. J'espère que ça sera toujours le cas avec ce chapitre. Bisous.**_

* * *

_**Bonjour tout le monde.**_

_**Je suis de retour pour le chapitre 3 de "Slave of Love".**_

_**Oui, je sais, j'en ai mis du temps :p**_

_**J'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à écrire ce chapitre. Il ne me plaît pas autant que je les précédent.**_

_**Malgré qu'il a un certain charme.**_

_**Je vous laisse le plaisir de le découvrir, en espérant ne pas vous décevoir.**_

_**Bonne Lecture.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**AMOUR SECRET**

_Kol marchait le long du chemin poussiéreux, comme convenu, il revenait d'avoir été cherché le seau que Bonnie eut oublié un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Le soleil brillait encore malgré l'heure tardive et la chaleur suffocante n'aidait en rien au transport de son fardeau. Malgré tout, Kol ne désirait pas se plaindre, ne serrait ce que par la pensée. En effet, se dur labeur était le travail de tous les jours et même de toute une vie pour certaines personnes. Par égard pour eux et par respect pour le travail, le jeune homme marchait sans s'arrêter, ni même souffler. Malgré tous ses efforts pour se distraire, il ne parvînt pas à chasser la jeune femme de son esprit. Il la revoyait si belle trempée par l'eau du lac et si douce à son contact quand il l'avait ramenée chez elle. Kol culpabilisait d'être si attiré par Bonnie. Il s'en voulait de ressentir pareil sentiment alors qu'il la considérait comme sa petite sœur._

_Il atteignit enfin l'immense bâtisse familiale. Kol observa cette demeure qui l'avait vu naître. Son cœur se sera, il se revoyait enfant courant à l'extérieur de la maison, Klaus sur ses talons. Tous deux jouant aux chevaliers, après que leur père leur ait raconté la légende d'Arthur et de ses chevaliers de la table ronde. Bien souvent, ils se battaient en duel pour impressionner Rebekah, Melle Caroline et Bonnie mais les petites filles, qu'elles étaient à l'époque, ne s'intéressaient guère aux histoires de Chevaliers. Kol sourit à ce souvenir, secoua sa tête pour empêcher ses larmes de rouler sur ses joues. C'était une belle époque mais celle-ci était révolue. Ses parents étaient morts et Elijah avait épousé une femme méchante qui dirigeait la demeure familiale d'une main de fer. Kol gravit les marches qui le menaient à l'intérieur afin d'apporter le seau d'eau à Sheila._

_**Mon Dieu, mon cher frère mais que faites-vous avec ses seaux entre les mains** ? S'exclama Katherine, une main devant sa bouche pour montrer son air choqué._

_**J'apporte de l'eau à Sheila pour le dîner de ce-soir.** Répondit Kol pour qui ce geste était tout naturel._

_**Mais voyons, ce n'est pas à vous de faire ce travail, Kol !** S'emporta Katherine qui pénétra dans la cuisine. **Sheila !** Hurla-t-elle sur la vieille négresse. **Où est votre petite fille ?**_

_**Elle est blessée.** Répondit Kol tout en posant les deux seaux qu'il avait rapporté au sol. **Sheila ne peut être à deux endroits à la fois, j'ai pris la décision de l'aider.** Expliqua-t-il à la brune. **Oh ! Bien évidemment, Sheila a refusé que je l'aide me précisant que ce n'était pas mon travail mais comme vous pouvez le voir, ma chère Katherine, je fais ce qui me passe par la tête !**_

_Vexée, la nouvelle maîtresse de maison quitta la cuisine au pas de course sous l'œil moqueur de Kol. Sheila le regard d'un œil de fausses reproches mais avec le sourire au coin des lèvres._

_**Madame Katherine va regretter de vous avoir rencontré !** Plaisanta-t-elle_

_**Crois-tu ? Je suis pourtant quelqu'un de très intéressant, non ?** Continua-t-il en vidant le seau dans une grande marmite, qu'il posa dans l'âtre de la cheminée._

_**Vous êtes l'homme le plus merveilleux qui soit Monsieur Kol et vous êtes la fierté de vos parents !** Affirma la vieille négresse les yeux remplis de chaleur et de tendresse._

_Kol la serra contre lui avec force._

_**Merci Sheila.** Souffla-t-il simplement._

_Des cris résonnèrent depuis l'extérieur de la maison, Kol se détacha de la vieille femme et se dirigea vers l'extérieur de la maison. Klaus et un autre homme se battaient avec violence. Sheila, sur les talons de Kol, sursautait à chaque coup que cet homme portait à Klaus. Le jeune homme reconnut le père de Mlle Forbes._

_**Où est-elle ?** Hurla-t-il à l'adresse de Klaus._

_**Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée !** Répondit le jeune homme._

_**Menteur ! Je sais très bien qu'elle a fui pour te rejoindre !** Ragea Monsieur Forbes._

_**Croyez-vous sincèrement que je serais ici, en compagnie de ma famille si c'était le cas ?** L'interrogea Klaus._

_L'homme ne répondit pas et asséna un coup de poing magistral dans la mâchoire de Klaus. Celui-ci se massa à l'endroit précis où l'autre l'avait frappé et lui envoya son poing dans l'estomac le faisant se pencher en avant, Klaus lui donna un grand coup de genou dans le nez ce qui le fit tomber violement au sol, le souffle couper. Elijah et Katherine sortirent en courant._

_**Oh mon Dieu !** s'écria Katherine en s'élançant vers Monsieur Forbes._

_**Klaus, as-tu perdu l'esprit ?** Hurla Elijah._

_Le couple aida Bill Forbes à se relever. Sheila s'avança vers Klaus pour observer le visage de ce dernier._

_**Tout va bien, Sheila, je ne suis plus un enfant !** Dit-il froidement._

_**Ne discutez pas, Monsieur Klaus. Laissez-moi voir ça !** Rétorqua-t-elle sur le ton que n'importe quelle mère utiliserait pour gronder un enfant._

_Klaus n'insista pas et la suivit pour faire soigner la plaie que le coup de poing lui avait faite. Kol se réjouit d'avoir pensé à ramener un second seau en plus du premier. Sheila commença à sortir la marmite du feu mais fut interrompu par les deux jeunes hommes qui se précipitèrent pour l'aider. En entrepris de nettoyer la plaie._

_**Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi Bill Forbes est venu se battre contre toi ?** L'interrogea Kol._

_**Il pense que j'ai enlevé Mlle Caroline.** Répondit Klaus évasif._

_**Pourquoi pense-t-il une chose pareille ?** S'étonna Kol._

_**Je… euh… Je lui ai demandé sa main **! Hésita Klaus se dandinant sur sa chaise._

_Sheila arrêta ses soins, les yeux larmoyants._

_**Oh ! Monsieur Klaus, je suis tellement heureuse !** S'écria-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras._

_**Aïe !** Fit Klaus sentant le bras de Sheila contre sa mâchoire._

_**Ne faîtes pas l'enfant !** Ria la vieille femme._

_**Eh bien, je suis heureux d'être rentré de Boston !** S'émerveilla Kol._

_**Attendez tous les deux. Mlle Caroline a dit oui mais son père a refusé.** Déclara Klaus._

_**Pourquoi a-t-il refusé ?** S'étonna Kol._

_**Elle est promise à Tyler Lockwood depuis sa naissance.** Expliqua Klaus d'une voix qui laissait transparaître la tristesse._

_Sheila garda le silence et continua de soigner la plaie de Klaus. Kol ne savait réellement pas quoi dire à son frère. Il était terriblement peiné pour lui et comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait._

_**Elle ne l'aime pas ! Elle le déteste même mais son père s'en moque. Il veut qu'elle se marie avec lui et il ne transigera pas.** Continua Klaus._

_**Pas même pour le bonheur de sa fille ?** S'étonna Kol. Klaus répondit d'un mouvement négatif de la tête. **Je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est enfuie ?**_

_**Je dois la retrouver. Dieu sait ce qu'il peut lui arriver ! **Dit Klaus en se levant d'un bond de sa chaise pour sortir._

_**Tu n'iras nulle part !** Ordonna Elijah en pénétrant dans la cuisine._

_**Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu dans ma cuisine, Monsieur Elijah.** Répliqua Sheila._

_**Je… euh… Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour venir te rendre visite.** Répondit Elijah gêné par la remarque de la vieille femme._

_**Dis plutôt que tu n'en as pas l'autorisation !** Railla Kol._

_**Nous parlerons de ta conduite avec mon épouse tout à l'heure.** Déclara Elijah._

_**Oh ! Il me tarde de me faire disputer par mon grand frère !** Continua Kol._

_**Je peux savoir quel est ton problème, Kol ?** L'interrogea Elijah qui détestait être pris à partie ainsi._

_**Je n'ai nul problème, Elijah. Rassures-toi ! J'ai juste constaté que le ton que tu employais pour t'adresser à moi, démontrait ton envie de me disputer… Bien que je ne sache réellement pas pourquoi je me ferais disputer ? **Rétorqua Kol_

_**Non pas que vos joutes verbales ne m'intéressent pas mais j'aimerais savoir au plus vite ce que tu as à me dire. Mlle Caroline a disparu et je veux participer aux recherches !** Déclara Klaus._

_**Tu ne participeras pas aux recherches !** Répliqua Elijah._

_**Je peux savoir pourquoi ?** L'interrogea Klaus._

_**Pour la simple raison que son père te soupçonne de la cacher ici, dans notre maison et que si tu la cherches, ce ne serait que pour tenter de démontrer le contraire.** Expliqua Elijah._

_**C'est vraiment n'importe quoi !** S'emporta Klaus. **Je ne la cache pas ici et nulle part ailleurs. Je veux la retrouver, elle n'est pas à l'abri du danger !**_

_**Laisses faire les personnes compétentes, Klaus ! Et je t'en prie sort toi cette fille de la tête ! Quand à toi, Kol, je te conseille vivement d'être plus respectueux des règles de cette maison ! **Ordonna Elijah avant de sortir._

_**Depuis quand notre frère est-il devenu aussi… aussi…** Commença Kol._

_**Con ?** Termina Klaus._

_**Oui !** Rétorqua le plus jeune._

_**Depuis son mariage !** Répondit Klaus._

_**C'est bien ce que je me disais. Tu comptes vraiment ne pas participer aux recherches ?** L'interrogea Kol._

_**Je ne suis pas le chien de notre frère et encore moins celui de son épouse !** Rétorqua le plus âgé des deux._

_**Donc, tu vas y participer !** Conclut Kol._

_Les deux frères sortirent de la maison, non s'en avoir embrassé Sheila. Ils se dirigeaient vers les écuries quand la vieille négresse les rattrapa et tendit le deuxième seau à Klaus ainsi qu'une boite d'onguent à Kol les priants de les emporter à Bonnie. Les deux hommes acceptèrent sans broncher. Sheila revint dans la demeure. Quand elle pénétra à l'intérieur, elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Elijah._

_**Je croyais que les règles de Katherine…**_

_**Je sais, Monsieur Elijah mais Monsieur Klaus allait vous désobéir. Il s'apprêtait à prendre son cheval pour participer aux recherches.** Déclara-t-elle. **J'ai préféré les envoyés tous deux apporter de quoi soigner ma petite fille.**_

_**Tu as bien fait mais je ne pense pas que ce stratagème parvienne à le dissuader de la chercher longtemps.** Répliqua Elijah inquiet._

_**Ce serait Madame Katherine, ne participeriez-vous pas aux recherches ?** L'interrogea Sheila._

_**C'est différent, nous sommes mariés !** Répondit Elijah trop sèchement. **Pardon ! Je suis inquiet pour Klaus. Il l'aime et ça depuis…**_

_**Depuis leur plus tendre enfance à tous les deux ! Je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu un amour si fort.** Termina Sheila._

_Elijah la regarda, elle les connaissait tous tellement. Elle les avait élevés et les aimait comme ses propres enfants. L'aîné des Mikaelson passa près d'elle, s'arrêta à sa hauteur et posa sa main sur son épaule qu'elle prit dans la sienne quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne retourne à son bureau._

_Kol et Klaus parvinrent à la petite maison. L'aîné des deux n'en revenait pas de l'état des peintures. Le planché du porche était lui aussi dans un piteuse état et méritait d'être remis à neuf. Klaus pénétra le premier dans la maison, suivi par Kol qui ne remarqua pas que son frère avait lâché le seau sur le sol renversant son contenu._

_**Tu pourrais peut-être frapper !** Ralla-t-il. **Bonnie, pardonnes…**_

_Kol ne pût terminer sa phrase, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Une jeune femme blonde, aux grands yeux bleus les regardait un sourire gêné sur les lèvres._

_**Caroline ?** Souffla Klaus._

_Kol ouvrait et refermait la bouche, ne sachant quoi dire._

_**Mais que faites-vous ici ?** L'interrogea Klaus._

_**Ce n'est pas la faute de Bonnie, ni de Sheila…** Commença la blonde. **Je me suis enfuie cette nuit, je ne savais pas où aller. Bonnie et sa grand-mère m'ont offert un toit le temps que les choses se calment.**_

_**Que les choses se calment ?** S'étrangla Kol. **Klaus a failli se faire tuer par votre père tout à l'heure !**_

_**Ça va, Kol !** La défendit Klaus. **Ce n'est rien, juste une égratignure.**_

_Caroline s'avança et observa la coupure sur le visage de Klaus. Elle la caressa du bout du doigt._

_**Je suis tellement désolée. Tout ça est de ma faute.** Dit-elle embêter._

_**Bien-sûr que non…** Souffla-t-il._

_Kol roula des yeux ce qui arracha un sourire à Bonnie assise sur sa chaise de cuisine. La jeune femme le vit s'asseoir près d'elle et poser le pot d'onguent sur la table._

_**Ta grand-mère nous a demandé de t'apporter ça. Quoique je me demande, si elle ne l'a pas fait pour que l'on découvre votre secret.** Déclara Kol._

_**Pourquoi aurait-elle fait une chose pareille ?** Demanda Caroline, qui avait entendu la phrase de Kol._

_**Parce que je m'apprêtais à partir à votre recherche très chère, désobéissant ainsi à Elijah.** Répondit Klaus en tirant la chaise pour que Caroline puisse s'y asseoir._

_**Elijah ne veut pas que vous alliez à ma recherche ?** S'étonna-t-elle._

_**Il pense que, si je pars à votre recherche, ça ne serait que pour me défendre de quelconques accusations de la part de votre père.** Expliqua Klaus._

_**Je pense surtout qu'il a peur que vous vous enfuyez tous les deux, au cas où tu la retrouverais avant tout le monde.** Rétorqua Kol en les pointant d'un doigt accusateur._

_**Je ne voulais causer aucun tord mais je me refuse à épouser un homme que je n'aime pas.** Répondit Caroline._

_Klaus prit sa main dans la sienne pour la réconforter._

_**Je vous ai promis de trouver une solution.** Lui dit-il._

_**Je sais et je vous crois mais ce n'est pas vous qui devez organiser un mariage que vous ne désirez pas.** Rétorqua-t-elle._

_**Kol, tu as fait des études de droit, peut-il vraiment l'obliger à se marier avec un homme qu'elle refuse ?** Demanda Klaus._

_**Malheureusement tant que Melle Caroline n'est pas majeure c'est une décision qui appartient à son père. Il n'y a rien à faire, je suis désolée.**_

_**Je dois attendre d'être majeur ?** L'interrogea Caroline avec visiblement une idée derrière la tête_

_**En effet !** Répondit Kol perplexe._

_Tous les quatre restèrent muets. Chacun perdu dans ses propres pensés. Klaus se creusaient la tête pour trouver une solution à ses problèmes. Caroline dont l'idée de rester cachée jusqu'à ses 21 ans ne lui posaient aucun problème. Kol sachant que si son frère et Caroline se mariaient en cachette, personne ne pourrait plus intervenir mais cela risquait de provoquer la colère d'Elijah de Bill Forbes. Bonnie dont la douleur à la cheville allait croissante ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose._

_La jeune femme se leva, s'excusant de ne pouvoir rester avec eux. Elle s'avança péniblement et trébucha. Bonnie sentit un bras puissant la retenir de tomber en avant. Son dos se retrouva plaqué contre le torse de Kol. Le rouge monta aux joues de la jeune femme. A nouveau, il glissa un bras au creux de ses reins et un autre derrière ses genoux puis la souleva de terre pour la porter à sa chambre. Bonnie épuisée par son travail du matin, la douleur et les babillages de Caroline posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Kol. Ce-dernier déglutit difficilement mais ne fit rien paraître de son trouble. Il se souvenait trop bien de sa réaction plutôt dans l'après-midi. Il la déposa délicatement sur le lit._

_**Bonnie, pour cette après-midi, je suis…** Commença-t-il._

_**Ne vous excusez pas ! Vous n'avez rien fait de mal.** Le rassura-t-elle._

_**Je n'ai pas été très aimable avec toi. Je n'avais pas à te parler sur ce ton.** Insista-t-il._

_**Oublions ça voulez-vous ?** Proposa-t-elle avec un sourire crispé._

_Kol sourit à la proposition et dodelina de la tête. Il se pencha pour constater l'état de la cheville de la jeune femme. Elle remonta sa jupe jusqu'aux mollets pour lui faciliter la vue. La plaie suintait encore plus que dans l'après-midi, elle devait absolument la nettoyer. Kol était même d'avis de la baigner dans de l'eau chaude et d'appliquer ensuite l'onguent. Bonnie rit de sa sollicitude. Kol se rembrunit devant son air moqueur. La jeune femme comprit son erreur et prit sa main dans la sienne pour se faire pardonner. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent, se caressant, cherchant la chaleur de l'autre. Kol demeurait debout, près du lit de la jeune femme, à contempler leurs mains. Bonnie ne parvenait pas à réfléchir, elle aussi observait leurs doigts croisés tout en se surprenant à penser que leurs mains s'accordaient à merveilles._

_**Kol ! Nous devrions partir sinon nous allons attirer le regard de tout le monde. Il serait préférable que personne ne sache que Caroline se cache ici.** Déclara Klaus interrompant ce moment._

_**Oui… En effet, il serait préférable de ne pas attirer l'attention.** Répondit Kol dont les doigts se détachèrent de ceux de la jeune femme. **Bonnie, je dois te laisser mais je suis persuadé que Mlle Caroline s'occupera de toi bien mieux que moi.**_

_**Je veillerais sur elle, ne vous inquiétez pas.** Promis la jolie blonde avec un grand sourire._

_Kol et Klaus quittèrent la maison chacun dans leurs pensées. Silencieusement, ils retournaient à la demeure…_

* * *

_**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? Il est beaucoup moins bon et le #Kennett un peu moins présent mais j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu...**_

_**En ce qui me concerne, je n'aime pas se nouveau chapitre car il n'est pas aussi fluide que les précédents mais je l'aime aussi car il intègre une nouvelle dimension à cette histoire. C'est à dire, les mariages arrangés qui avaient lieu à cette époque.**_

_**Bref, j'espère ne pas m'être trompé en incluant une nouvelle trame à cette fiction.**_

_**Je vous laisse à vos review et vous remercie toutes et tous sincèrement pour votre soutient.**_

_**Gros Bisous.**_

_**Lilihammer56.**_

_**PS: Je tenterais de vous postez le chapitre 4, mardi pour reprendre la suite prévue de mes publications.**_


	4. L'amitié est le premier pas vers l'amour

_**Réponses aux Review**_

_**Panthre : Coucou toi, merci pour ta review, ton soutient et ton enthousiasme. J'espère que mon petit accro du précédent chapitre ne t'a pas dégoûté de l'histoire. Je te rassure, le Klaroline n'est qu'un petit bonus mais qu'il ne sera pas la trame principale de l'histoire. Voilà donc la suite, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise tout autant que les autres. Encore merci. Bisous.**_

_**Lolochou : Coucou, merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que le précédent chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant. En ce qui concerne, Tyler, je trouve qu'il a bien la tête de l'emploi pour jouer les troubles faits ou les têtes à claques, LOL ! Encore merci pour ta review ma belle. Gros bisous.**_

_**TheOriginalsWithKlaus : Kikou toi, merci pour ta review. Merci de lire toutes mes review et de me laisser à chaque fois une review. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me touche. Je suis très contente que le précédent chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi. Et oui, du Klaroline mais je les adore aussi donc il me les faut même si l'histoire ne se concentre pas sur eux. Encore merci ma jolie et Gros bisous !**_

* * *

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

**L'AMITIE EST LE PREMIER PAS VERS L'AMOUR**

_Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le retour de Kol Mikaelson et la fuite de Melle Forbes. Klaus se promenait plus à l'accoutumé, délaissant ses peintures. Elijah semblait de plus en plus perplexe quant à l'attitude de son frère mais Kol lui eut assuré, qu'il veillerait sur leur frère, l'empêchant de commettre une bêtise en allant à la recherche de Mlle Caroline. Leur frère aîné semblait rasséréné par la présence de Kol au côté de Klaus. En vérité, les deux frères rendaient visites, tous les jours sans exemption, à Caroline et Bonnie. L'un et l'autre ayant un intérêt différent à ces visites régulières mais aucun d'eux ne posaient la moindre question, du moins, Klaus ne posait aucune question à son frère alors qu'il y aurait eu tant à dire sur les nombreux témoignages d'affections du jeune homme envers la jeune servante. Les deux frères, partageant un secret commun s'étaient considérablement rapprochés. Il n'était pas rare de les voir partir à cheval ou à la pêche ensemble, chose qu'ils ne partageaient plus depuis fort longtemps, depuis leur adolescence, en vérité. Bien souvent Rebekah les accompagnait emportant un livre ou de quoi brodé pendant leur longues heures au bord de l'étang. _

_Un après-midi, juste avant de partir, elle eut une idée et décida de rendre visite à Bonnie, en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Elle gravit les marches du petit perron de la bicoque, servant de maison à la jeune femme et sa grand-mère, tout en soulevant son jupon d'une main et tenant son ombrelle de dentelle ivoire de l'autre. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit patiemment que Bonnie l'invite à entrer, ce qu'elle fit s'en la faire trop attendre. Rebekah s'avança à l'intérieur de la maison, observa la décoration qui n'avait, pour ainsi dire, pas changé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la découvrant ainsi, elle se remémora des souvenirs de son enfance à l'intérieur de cette maison. Elle adorait y venir et prendre son goûter avec son amie Bonnie. Sheila était la meilleure cuisinière de la région et leur préparait toujours des gâteaux appétissants. Rebekah se rendit compte de son silence et se tourna vers Bonnie. La jeune servante attendit patiemment, consciente que sa jeune maîtresse se remémorait quelques souvenirs de leur enfance._

_**Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? **__Lui demanda-t-elle la voyant se tourner pour lui faire face._

_**Non. En vérité, je suis venue te proposer de nous accompagner à l'étang Kol, Klaus et moi ?**__ L'interrogea-t-elle tout sourire._

_Bonnie la regarda perplexe mais décida d'accepter l'invitation. Les deux femmes sortirent de la maison bras dessus, bras dessous comme si ces cinq dernières années n'avaient jamais eu lieu. Qu'elles ne s'étaient jamais éloignées l'une de l'autre._

_A leur approche, Klaus sourit. Il donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Kol qui n'avait pas remarqué leur présence et surtout celle de Bonnie. Le plus jeune frère Mikaelson ragea de douleur mais se tut à l'approche des deux jeunes femmes. Il ne s'attendait pas à la présence de Bonnie mais il fut ravi de l'initiative de sa sœur._

_**J'ai invité Bonnie à se joindre à nous !**__ Déclara Rebekah toute souriante._

_**C'est une excellente idée, chère petite sœur.**__ Dit Klaus enjoué._

_**En effet.**__ Acquiesça Kol en proposant son bras à la jeune femme pour l'aider à marcher jusqu'à l'étang pendant que Klaus faisait de même avec leur sœur._

_L'aîné passa près de son petit frère et lui cligna de l'œil. Kol leva les yeux au ciel mais leur attitude n'avait pas échappé ni à Rebekah, ni à Bonnie. La jeune femme s'empourpra mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Le petit groupe prit le chemin de l'étang, le frère et la sœur en tête suivi de près par Kol et Bonnie. Tous deux écoutaient les babillages de Rebekah et Klaus. Le frère aîné décida de suivre le chemin le plus long qui les menait à l'étang. Les trois autres acquiescèrent à sa requête et le suivirent. Ils gagnèrent la roseraie, humant les senteurs de roses et se délectèrent de la beauté des fleurs puis ils longèrent une allée bordée de buissons odorants. Le bras de Bonnie toujours enroulé au sien, Kol posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme quand ils gravirent une pente douce. Cette proximité ne leur provoqua aucun malaise au contraire, elle leur conféra une impression de sérénité. Bonnie s'était totalement remise du traumatisme qu'elle avait subi à la cheville et comptait bien profiter de cette dernière journée de repos que Kol avait réussi à lui obtenir._

_Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Bonnie se remémora la dernière fois qu'elle y était venue. Kol se baignait dans l'eau comme il le faisait avant de partir de Mystic Falls et elle s'était blessée ce jour-là. Rebekah et Bonnie installèrent la couverture sur le sol pendant que Kol et Klaus chahutaient déjà autour de l'étang à qui allaient tomber le premier dans l'eau. Les deux femmes s'installèrent les observant amusées par leur enfantillage. Chacun d'eux cherchant à faire tomber l'autre en se tenant par les bras mais aucun des deux ne tomba le premier puisqu'ils tombèrent ensemble en riant. Bonnie et Rebekah riaient de les voir tous deux trempés mais la jeune servante fut prise de trouble lorsque Kol sortit de l'eau. Il s'approcha des deux jeunes femmes et se secoua près d'elle de manière à les éclabousser. Rebekah lui cria de s'éloigner mais il n'en fit rien et commença à se déshabiller près d'elles. Les joues de Bonnie s'empourprèrent. Elle détourna le regard pour ne pas passer pour une voyeuse mais elle se surprit à quelques reprises les yeux rivés sur son corps parfait. Kol fit preuve d'un peu plus de décence que la dernière fois qu'elle le vit si peu vêtu, il garda ses sous-vêtements avant d'aller rejoindre son frère déjà déshabillé dans l'eau. Tous deux cherchant à faire couler l'autre._

_**Ils se comportent comme de véritables enfants.**__ Déclara Rebekah. J'ai peine à croire que nous soyons les plus jeunes de notre groupe._

_**Ils ne font que profiter du temps d'être ensemble.**__ Les défendit Bonnie. __**Mr Kol est parti durant cinq années, ils se sont manqués à l'un comme à l'autre.**_

_**J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas que le départ de Kol qui a séparé les membres de cette famille.**__ Dit Rebekah pensive._

_Bonnie ne préféra rien dire de peur que ses propos ne soient mal interprétés ou encore répétés de travers._

_**Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise.**__ Enchaîna Rebekah qui remarqua le silence de son amie._

_**Ne vous inquiétez-pas. Je ne sais juste que dire à vos propos.**__ Rétorqua Bonnie avec douceur._

_Elle venait de lui mentir mais elle ne voulait pas lui avouer qu'elle était entièrement d'accord avec elle et que le mariage de son frère avait éloigné tous les membres de cette famille._

_**Parlons de choses plus plaisantes. J'ai appris que tu étais fiancée, n'est-ce pas ?**__ Lui demanda Rebekah._

_**Fiancée ?**__ Répéta Kol incrédule._

_Les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas entendu revenir les deux hommes. Bonnie le regarda, son visage surpris lui serra le cœur. Elle aurait voulu qu'il l'apprenne différemment. Elle aurait préféré le lui dire d'une autre manière mais en vérité, elle ne savait pas comment annoncé une chose pareille. D'autant que depuis le retour de Kol, Bonnie remettait en question son mariage et surtout ses sentiments envers Jamie. Elle avait toujours pensé que son amour pour Kol n'était qu'une amourette mais son retour et son attention à son égard la déstabilisait. En vérité, elle aimait beaucoup plus la présence de Kol à ses côtés que celle de son fiancé. Bonnie ouvrit puis referma la bouche à la manière d'un poisson. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, ni comment le dire. Elle préféra reporter son attention sur Rebekah et tenter d'ignorer le jeune homme qui pour le plus grand chagrin de Bonnie nourrissait quelques espoir à son encontre._

_**En effet.**__ Répondit-elle simplement la gorge nouée._

_**C'est… c'est… C'est merveilleux !**__ Dit Rebekah faisant mine de se réjouir mais sentant bien qu'elle avait commis un imper._

_**Qui est-ce ?**__ L'interrogea Kol avec trop de fiel. __**Que fait-il dans la vie ? Quel âge a-t-il ? Est-il travailleur ?**_

_Bonnie le regarda perplexe. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il puisse lui poser de telles questions. Sa vie privée ne le regardait pas. Elle avait pensé quelques temps lui révéler ses fiançailles mais au vue de sa réaction, elle se dit que finalement elle n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre. La jeune femme ne supportait plus de le voir la regarder avec colère, elle se leva et partit d'un pas furieux. Kol se leva et la suivit décidé à obtenir ses réponses. Il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi mais il voulait tout savoir sur cet homme qui allait se marier avec la femme pour qui, il nourrissait des sentiments. Kol s'arrêta surpris par ses propres pensés. _

_« La femme pour qui j'ai des sentiments »_

_Se répéta-t-il à la fois choqué mais heureux de ce l'être avoué._

_Il observa Bonnie lui tournant le dos, marchant le plus vite possible pour s'éloigner de lui. Il prit conscience que ses questions l'avaient profondément blessé et il s'en voulut. Klaus se posta à la hauteur de son frère, regardant la jeune femme s'éloigner._

_**Tu comptes rester-là ?**__ L'interrogea-t-il._

_**Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je lui cours après ? Non ! Je n'en ai pas le droit. Je l'ai blessée. Je lui ai posée des questions qui ne me regardaient absolument pas et…**_

_**Et tu l'aimes.**__ Finit Klaus._

_**Je… Non… Enfin… Si ! Je sais que c'est impossible entre nous mais…**__ Kol ne savait plus quoi dire, ni quoi faire._

_**Tu sais, Kol, aimer quelqu'un ce n'est pas forcément être avec cette personne, ce n'est pas se marier avec ou encore avoir des enfants et vivre heureux jusqu'à la mort. C'est aussi, être présent à chaque instant, dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. La soutenir dans tous ses choix, qu'ils te plaisent ou non. C'est resté en retrait pour son bonheur.**__ Expliqua Klaus._

_Kol observait son frère et dût reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Lui qui ne pouvait pas épouser la femme dont il était amoureux et qui était condamné à la voir en cachette avec le risque qu'elle soit un jour découverte et lui accusé d'avoir abusé d'elle. Kol ne serait peut-être jamais avec Bonnie mais elle devait savoir qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, à chaque instant. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère et le remercia avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de Bonnie. Rebekah s'approcha de Klaus et regarda leur frère courir après la jeune femme._

_Kol arriva à la hauteur de Bonnie, elle continuait de marcher malgré qu'elle savait qu'il désirait lui parler, hors la jeune femme refusait de lui adresser la parole._

_**Bonnie, je suis désolée. J'ai été trop loin. Je n'aurais pas dû te poser toutes ses questions. Je n'avais nullement l'envie de te blesser…**__ Commença-t-il en callant son pas sur celui de la jeune femme._

_**Vous n'aviez nullement l'envie de me blessé ?**__ Répéta-t-elle incrédule. __**Encore heureux, Monsieur Mikaelson !**_

_**Bon écoute…**__ Il se plaça devant elle, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. __**J'ai été absent pendant cinq ans et pour moi, tu es toujours cette petite fille que je portais partout dans le domaine quand elle s'était brûlée les pieds.**_

_**Peut-être mais j'ai grandi !**__ Lui fit-elle remarquée avec vigueur, contrariée qu'il ne remarque pas qu'elle soit devenue une femme !_

_**Je sais… Je veux juste… Je veux juste te protéger, Bonnie.**__ Déclara-t-il la voix nouée._

_**Me protéger ? Mais me protéger de quoi ? **__L'interrogea-t-elle faisant mine de ne pas avoir remarqué le changement dans sa voix._

_**D'un mariage que tu n'aurais pas désiré mais si c'est ce que tu souhaites, s'il te rend heureuse alors soit ! Je ne peux que me réjouir de ton choix.**__ Dit-il prenant sur lui de lui révéler les réelles raisons de son interrogatoire._

_Bonnie hésita, elle ne semblait pas le croire. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et chercha à lire au fond de lui ce qu'il ressentait. Elle n'était pas dupe et savait exactement qu'il lui mentait ou plutôt elle espérait qu'il lui mentait et que ses réelles motivations étaient toutes autres. Kol détourna le regard, se soustrayant à son examen. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se rende compte qu'il lui cachait ses sentiments. Bonnie finit par se calmer et accepta de l'attendre pendant qu'il partait chercher ses vêtements afin de l'accompagner jusqu'à chez elle. Tous deux marchèrent tranquillement sur chemin le plus rapide, tout en bavardant du futur mariage de Bonnie. Elle lui parla de Jamie, de leur relation et de sa demande en mariage. Kol écoutait avec attention bien que son cœur se brisait un peu plus à chaque fois que Bonnie lui parlait mais il voulait tout savoir et lui posait même des questions. Il allait jouer le rôle de son meilleur ami et être auprès d'elle dès qu'elle en aurait besoin._

* * *

_**Voilà-là, c'était la suite de cette fiction.**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que ça vous donne toujours envie de suivre.**_

_**Merci à toutes celles qui ont posté une petite review. C'est toujours agréable d'avoir votre avis, bon ou mauvais.**_

_**J'espère que vous allez faire chauffer votre clavier.**_

_**Gros bisous à tous.**_


End file.
